It is known in the state of the art to manufacture laminated plastic eyeglass frames made of three layers of different colors. Such eyeglass frames are generally formed by machining of laminated plates of acetate plastic material already colored as requested.
Such frames have the disadvantage of developing a poor mechanical stability and that layers sometimes separate.
Another disadvantage also lies in the fact that frames of the state of the art sometimes lose their color over time.
Another disadvantage lies in the fact that designers of state of the art eyeglass frames have a limited color choice and rather deploy their creativity in the shape of said frames to improve their sales number.